


Thoughts

by Cloninja360



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Multi, Nightmare, One-Shots, Sad, Short, Swearing, father - Freeform, i will add more later, i will try my best, not too short though, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloninja360/pseuds/Cloninja360
Summary: Bunch of one shots.Might be short, might be longThey are all based on my original charactersEnjoy!!





	Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the story are all about my original characters. Each one different (at least tried to)  
> Oz Haki-a boy who been made into the Perfect Killing Machine by his Father

I hated you so much.

Even now,

I still hate you.

I will never forgive you for what you made me do that 'night'.

I just wanted to be normal.

Have normal _friends, family, love, school, life_.

Just because I accidently went in there without your permission.

Just because I happened to be there for your own fucking benefit.

For the stake of your fucking science.

Even though people think you are a good person on the outside,

and yet you're not.

You've never paid enough attention to mom,

hell you don't even give a shit about your own son.

You made me a monster.

A fucking perfect 'Killing Machine'.

Now I'm in Jail for murdering all those people over the past 10 years.

I still have nightmares about all the times I have been in _that_ room, as well as that 'night'.

I'm happy now though.

I've found my place with _them._

Even they have also been tormented by you in the past before me.

They like my family now.

So please

.

.

.

Just don't take my only happiness left, please?

I will never stop hating you for the rest of my life,

because you scared me the most.

So please just leave me alone.

I beg of you

.

.

.

My terrible Father that do horrible things to me.

You should suffered for your sins forever.

...Goodbye Asshole...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it so far.  
> Next one will be about Pandora Nova, a dimension traveler kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo and comment!  
> Please let me know if I miss any tags in these One-Shots >~<  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
